It's a Secret
by Carmelle
Summary: Katniss had a normal, regular life until a mysterious fire breaks out at her home forcing her to move to a new, secluded town. She soon learns secrets of the past that put her right in the center of chaos. Well, everyone can't be ordinary... Everlark. Based off of The Secret Circle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Secret Circle.**

**Hey Guys! This is my new story. I will post new chapters of Love Story, The End in the Beginning, and The Pattern soon. If you have not read them, please do. **

**Thanks! So, this is a Witch!Katniss story. This is just the prologue. Sorry it's so short! I've had this idea a while. **

**It's based off of The Secret Circle. It only had one season but I liked it. **

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

_Her heart clenched as she looked onward at the blaze. Everything she'd ever known was in that house. Her world. Her hands tightened around the blanket draped across her shoulders. Her nose ran steadily as the tears just kept pouring from her eyes. She'd never imagined in a million years this would happen to her. This wasn't supposed to… She stared blankly ahead as her soul was ripped away. One of the firemen approached the terrified girl._

* * *

She drives down the road smiling and singing along to the latest hit that blasted from the speakers. The road is deserted, giving her the pleasant awareness of seclusion. She can be two people, one who is happy and free- when she is alone or with her sister- and one who is hard and separate from the rest of her peers. She prefers the latter, it makes her less vulnerable. But, despite that ominous feeling, she continues on _happy_, as the girl she wills herself to be.

Out of nowhere, a car comes zooming the opposite direction. She's stirred out of her daydream, swerving to avoid a collision. The black SUV stops, as if to make sure she's okay, and waits.

She begins to move forward again, when she hears a loud 'POP!' and her car shifts, tilted. She sighs and exits the car, her petite form looking so small compared to the large car. She stares at the SUV suspiciously before it drives away, knowingly leaving her alone and stranded. She huffs as her hand snakes into her pocket to remove her phone and dial her mother. It rings and she sighs as the opportunity for the call to be answered dwindles. At the last moment, the exhausted, broken voice of her mother acknowledges the phone call. "Hello?" She asks, the depression emitting from her voice in waves.

"Hey, Mom. I got a flat tire so I'll be home late." Despite what leaps her and her mother have made, they were never close and were always short with each other. Lately, her mother had been making even more of an effort, telling her that she loved her more and more.

"Oh, Katniss sweety, that's fine. Where are you? I could send a tow truck if need be." Her dark eyebrows knit together. _Sweety?_ That was a new one.

She continued in her same tone, not allowing the word to phase her, "I'm close by, but I got it. I know how to change a flat." She begins to unload the spare.

"Okay, well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call back." Just before they're able to say goodbye, the line cuts off and static crackles from the phone.

* * *

Her boots click on the sidewalk, as she jumps from the car to the scorching house. "No, no, no…" She mumbles under her breath and approaches the herd of people formed along the edge of the yellow caution tape. Many of her neighbors recognize her and part ways, leaving her to get to the nearest official. The man sits her down and begins to speak but she cuts off his probably well crafted conversation, and surges out, "Have you seen a little blonde girl?" She asks, tears in her eyes, she can't tell if the cause is her emotional pain or the heat spilling from the house.

He speaks calmly in a soft tone, "We believe that none of the residents survived." She nods sadly, and from then on, she doesn't speak, just staring ahead, waiting. She is ill-prepared for this bump in her life. Not bump- hurricane.

Prim was the good one, she didn't deserve this kind of fate.

The moment she gives up hope, head cradled in her hands, she gets a phone call. She answers robotically.

"Katniss?" The young voice, usually so full of life, asks. A fresh round of tears springs to her eyes.

"Prim? Where are you?" She sobbed, desperately happy.

"I may have snuck out…" She said guiltily. "Katniss, what's going on?" He sister leapt to her feet and ran to her car.

"Tell me where you are." She demanded.

"I was just waking home. I'm on Denali. I'm confused Kat-"

She exited the car and ran the few streets over, ignoring the calls of the officers from behind her. Her heart only stops racing when her hands are wrapped around her sister's head, bringing Prim as close to her as possible. Her resolve hardened now that she knew her baby sister was safe. _Alive_. She smiles and releases her. Prim reaches up and wipes her wet cheeks. "Alright, this may be confusing but I need you take you back to talk to some people. They'll be better at this than me and help you through what you're about to hear." Prim nods, eyes wide. They walk back alone on the street, holding each other, ready to face whatever life had to throw at them.

At least that's what Katniss thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Secret Circle.**

**So, new chapter. 2 chapters in the same day, I know. Awesome. This is more exposition. Hope you enjoy.**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

Katniss walks along the road, looking out at the forest, so different from the land she was used to. Beaches, city streets, crowds... as much as she disliked it, it was familiar, something she longed for. The trees stand tall above her, something out of a fantasy. Her feet crunch below, stepping on fallen pine cone, and pine needles, come to think of it, here surroundings were very fire hazardous. She tightens her jacket around her figure, and continues to look on, clearing her mind. It is only when she hears the pitter-patter of her sister's feet walking up behind her, that she comes back from her thoughts and heads toward the car, ignoring Prim's concerned gaze.

Her eyes stared straight ahead, willing the images of her mother- her mother... who she neglected, who she had hated for being weak when her stepfather died, who she loved even though she put her through so much pain- to go away. Screaming, burning, smiling, laughing- at that point any thought of the woman made her feel guilt.

She turned her head, facing Prim- fast asleep-, the strong girl who accepted their mother's death so fearlessly, who had stopped being a child for Katniss's sake, forced to grow up so soon... She sighs and tucks a blonde tendril of hair behind Prim's ear, comforting the loving soul.

Not twenty minutes later did they past the sign, 'WELCOME TO PANEM' it said.

Soon, they pull over to a large two story house that looked like something out of a fairy tale. Vines snaked up the walls, giving the place a classically eerie presence. The black wrought iron fence swirled high above Katniss's stature. The cobblestone walkway lead to the bright red door, and standing in front of the house was her uncle, Haymitch. She'd seen him only on a handful of occasions, usually drunk. She had no idea about his past, why he was alone and depressed in this small town, where he got his money from, why he'd never left like her mother had...

She can see the appeal in leaving. The place is on a dock. Now in California, beach side property was valuable. Here, well, it's storming, the place is freezing, the waves far too big... no, this place was not for a person like her. She misses the warmth but, what can she do? Haymitch is her and Prim's legal guardian now. There is no turning back.

He embraces his niece, holding her like a father. Her eyes are rimmed red and he can tell she had trouble coming here, leaving where she grew up- not that he knew anything about their lives. He knew the consequences of her return. The first born of the long lineage. He wishes he'd had kids but then he rmembers his decision was for the best, but looking at her... He shakes his head clearing his mind as he releases her from his grasp. "How are you, Sweetheart?" He asks, softly, unlike how he'd used the term before, condescendingly.

She smiles sadly and nods, "I'm good." She whispers, putting her hands in her pockets nonchalantly.

"Where's the little one?" He inquires.

"Oh, she's in the car. Fell asleep on the drive over." She turns back and looks at her car, a dark green jeep. She's surprised it lasted through the trip. "Our bags are in the back, I should go get them." He nods and returns back inside, leaving the girl standing there alone.

She turns, after hesitating just a moment, and goes back to the car. Her little angel lays in wait, snoring softly and breathing deeply. She slowly brings her hand forward to shake the slumber away. A moment later, blue eyes meet her grey ones and a small smile spreads across her lips. "Katniss?" The 12 year old asks sleepily. "Are we there yet?" The older girl laughs at the state she sees, the child is so tired that she is oblivious to her surroundings. Prim is small for her age so, despite Katniss's size, she picks the girl up in her arms, and brings her to her chest.

She pushes the already cracked door open with her hip, for getting about their bags for the moment. She looks around the room silently, only knocking into a few things as she finds her uncle. When she looks behind her, out popped Haymitch, eyeing her with curiosity. He smiles at the show.

"Haymitch," She whispers, "can you show me to her room?" He nods and she follows him to the front of the house where the staircase spirals upward.

He points and says softly, "It's the first door on the left. Yours is across from her." She thanks him and heads up.

The area has obviously not been lived in for many months, maybe years. It looks as though it were painted for a little girl, flowers line the walls and a crib stands in the corner collecting dust. It reminds her of a horror movie in a way, the baby stuff, the darkness, the window emitting the blueish hue of the night. Even the fan, old and rickety, beats at a hum, creating the dark ambiance.

Despite what she feels, she goes to the twin bed, which was clearly brand new and hastily put together, and sets Prim down. She adds the final touch which the room had been missing, a sleeping child.

Katniss sings quietly to her sister bringing her back towards the deep sleep from which she came.

She hears a sharp intake of breath and the creak of the hardwood floor behind her. "Your mother used to sing that all the time." Haymitch tells her sadly.

"Yeah, I know. I picked it up when I was little." She replies, her voice cracking, and stands up. She rushes out of the room, leaving her uncle in the dust after slowly closing the door.

"Katniss!" He calls down to her in a measured tone. She runs out to her car and speeds down the road, pulling over somewhere secluded to cry.

This has happened a lot lately. She attempts to spare Prim any more pain in her life, attempts to stay strong, to not become her mother. It's ironic really, how much she is failing to do just that.

When she's poured her heart out, alone with no one to judge and no one looking up to her, she goes back to Haymitch's and sighs. After grabbing her and Prim's bags, she saunters up to the door and knocks.

His appearance is disheveled and she can smell the alcohol on his breath. When he sees her, his eyes widen and he hugs her tightly, "Sweetheart, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He bursts. She nods shamefully and hugs him back. "I thought I'd failed my guardian duties right from the get go." He jokes, stealing small laugh from her.

"Haymitch, I'm sorry, I just needed to get away for a bit. I was just down the road." She admits looking him in the eye.

"I prefer to be alone too, you know." She gazes at him, confused before he clarifies, "What? Grown men can cry?" He says bluntly.

She smiles. "So, Haymitch... Mom never really talked about her life here. Why is it she left?"

"Well, what did she tell you?"

"Not much, we didn't really talk..." She sighs and heads up to her room, he tags along.

"Well, she had you shortly after her accident. I guess it was just too much for her." She nods sadly and opens the door.

The room is average size, twin bed, a lot of light green accents, floral. So unlike what she'd pick. So like her mother. She often wonder what went wrong with her. There were rarely moments when she'd see her mother in the mirror.

"So, this is where Mom and you grew up?" Katniss asks the form leaning against the door frame. He smiles. "God, there really was a lot I didn't know about her." She reminisces, "I wish I still had the chance to ask her about it now." Her sigh fills the room.

"I haven't changed it since I moved back in so if you want to move anything or, um, change some stuff, go right ahead. We really should've cleaned this out by now, it's been sixteen years." She turns and looks at him, his face looks haunted, "That room- the one Prim's sleeping in- was for you. For when you were born. I only saw you a month, maybe two, before she took you away and left." Her heart feels heavy at the sight in front of her. The man is broken. "Well, I will leave you to it." He taps on the door before leaving to go to sleep.

She Showers and when she exits in just a white towel, a breeze billows around her. She walks to the window and goes to close in when something catches her eye. A boy, about her age, stands at his window, looking at her. She blushes when she remembers what she's wearing and slams it closed, pulling the curtains together.

She laughs nervously to herself and turns to get dressed. She drops the towel and inspects her body in the body mirror.

She wasn't special, her face was plain. Her body small and fragile looking, even if she knew she could a nasty right hook, it didn't appear that way. Her feature were definitely her mother but her coloring, she assumes comes from her father. Olive, sun-kissed skin, storm grey eyes, dark raven hair. So different from the fair girls she'd seen all her life. It made her feel out of place, but she never worried about it. She was different. That's that. She smiles and throws on her clothes to cover her naked dripping body.

In the reflection, she saw the window open again and her heart began to speed up. The curtains were drawn, the window cracked, it was as if she hadn't interfered at all. She looked across at the bronzed haired boy, he smirked and left her viewpoint, making her feel worried. Did he see her? She gasped and slammed it shut again, making sure to lock it this time but Katniss knew she wasn't crazy.

Something was definitely up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or the Secret Circle.**

**Hey guys! New chapter. **

**Peeta's introduced along with the rest of the group. **

**So, tell me your thoughts.**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

She walks along. Just another face in a crowd. But that's not true. Someone was looking, his eyes never left her plaited head as she opened the door.

Katniss walked into the principal's office, nervous to be here, probably their first new student in a decade.

As she sits in a chair, her eyes linger on the woman in front of her. Dark brown, jaw length locks, it was so in place, so perfect that she had a hard time believing it was real, the only piece to show her true age was a single stand on the left side of her head, gray- almost white- just like her eyes.

"We're happy to have you Katniss. I'm principal Coin." She said, ecstatic. But she knew something was different. Her tone of voice, although happy, had an underlying tombre. "I knew your mother."

She ends up just sitting there with an awkward smile.

"Well, I guess she didn't talk about me much." Coin's voice is considerably quieter as she sorts how to deal with this situation.

Katniss begins to say, "Oh no, she just never really told me anything about this part of her life." trying to spare the woman of hurt.

"Lily, was very... special to me. So, if you need anything to help you transition, just ask."

Katniss nods.

* * *

He stands at his locker, looking around. A hand comes around and yanks on his blonde hair. "Ow!" He yells and turns to see none other, than his best friend, Finnick Odair. "What the hell was that for?" He asks. Finn keeps laughing. "Did you see her yet?" He inquires quickly, ignoring the little stunt.

"She got in." He says mysteriously.

"And?"

"She got in." Peeta sighs and closes his locker, walking off before quickly stopping and turning.

"Wait... You didn't do something creepy, did you?" Finn smirks and leaves to class.

She sighs, frustrated that the lock won't work. She begins to twist it again when someone comes up behind her. "You're the new girl." She states, in an almost sardonic tone.

"Uh, yup. That's me." Katniss says, attempting to ignore the girls. She yanks on the lock again and it doesn't budge. She decides to just carry her books.

The girl, spiky dark hair, brown eyes, permanent smirk, casts a sideways glance at the lock, "Try again." She whispers to Katniss.

She yanks and- like magic- it pops right open.

"That's Jo. She's the 'resident bad girl'." She smiles sweetly. "I'm Madge." The girl reaches out her palm and Katniss shakes it. She studies her. Blonde windswept hair. Dazzling blue eyes. She reminds her of Prim. Young, beautiful.

"Katniss." She introduces.

"Katniss Abernathy. I know your uncle. It's a small town."

"It's, uh, Everdeen actually." She nods stiffly.

Madge, in turn, apologizes profusely. Then the bell rings. "I've got to get to class. Maybe after school you could stop by Mellark's. It's right on waterfront. You can't miss it. If you do, I can show you around a bit."

Katniss grins, "That sounds great."

* * *

She parks her car in front of a nice looking place. It's modern, decorated with a sweet homey feel. She begins to look around for Madge.

A man approaches, startling the girl. "You're Lily's girl." He states with a smile. She jumps.

"Excuse me?" He ignores her and walks away. Drink in hand. She follows him.

"I heard about her accident. I'm sorry." He states, wistfully.

She just stands there confused and sits at the bar. "You knew my mother?"

"You bet I did. I loved her very much." He looks at her and smiles.

"And how did my father feel about that?" She asks eyebrows raised at the blonde in front of her.

"Oh, he didn't like it." He takes a swig of alcohol, "And I wasn't upset that she chose him, but still... it was written."

"Written where?"

"In the stars, of course. Our families, forever intertwined. Destined to be. It's always been that way." He sighs sadly.

Her eyebrows go together as she stares at the man, nodding, but not really believing.

A young man, about her age walk up and huffs, "Dad, what're you doing. No drinking before dinner. A deal's a deal." He turns to her, "I am so sorry about that."

He father turns but just before leaving, leans into his son, "This is Katniss. She's beautiful, isn't she? Just like her mother."

He just looks at him, before shooing the drunkard away.

They stand there, staring at eachother for a bit.

"I'm Peeta." He finally speaks.

She looks around at the restaurant,"So, this is your dad's place?" He confirms it with a shake of his head.

"Um, so I'll bring you a menu. Just... sit wherever."

After she chooses- a quiet booth near the front that looks out at the ocean- he brings her water and says he'll be back. Before he comes though, the two girls slide in across from her. "He is a hottie." Jo says looking longingly at Peeta, she turns to Katniss. "You should hit that." She stares at them, eyes bulging.

"Jo. Stop." The girl beside her says. She looks at the confused teen across from her. "Hi, I'm Annie." She smiles slightly. Shy, Katniss perceives. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Johanna Coin." She smile sweetly, but just like her mother, there's something behind it.

"Yeah, we met, um, sort of." She acknowledges, albeit awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your mother." Aniie says softly.

"Thanks." Katniss whispers.

"And your father? Where's he?" Jo asks curiously.

"Um, he did before I was born. I live with my uncle."

"Oh, my father's dead too! Still have Mom though. She's the principal."

"I figured. Coin and everything."

Jo's gaze goes to the bar and Katniss follows it. "He really is cute isn't he?"

"Sure." She says with no emotion.

"You are his type though. He usually goes for those sad delicate girls."

Katniss scowls. "I think I'll be leaving."

She gets up and head for her car. Jo looks out the window and at her car intently.

Katniss sits, sighs and rubs her face stressed. When she goes to turn the car on, it backfires and bursts into flames, she scream and attempts to open the doors. It locks and she bangs on the window.

She's trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Secret Circle.**

**So, another chapter. More stuffhappens! Yay! Um, there is some fluff and a 'big reveal'. Also some mysterious conversations.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

Flames envelope the engine, the door won't budge, smoke begins filling the cabin... She coughs and yanks on the handle, hoping for a miracle. As it turns out, her miracle has blue eyes. She slips into unconsciousness when she sees him, eyes trained on the fire.

* * *

When she wakes, two blonde heads stare at her. One smiles brilliantly and jumps her, squeezing the air from her lungs. "Prim," She gasps, "I can't breathe." Her sister giggles and releases her. "What are you doing here?" At this point she begins to take in her surroundings.

She sits in the back of what looks like somebody's car. Her head pounds as she remembers. "There was a fire, and I was walking by with Rue- she's this girl I met in the middle school- so we went to investigate when I saw him-" She gestures to the guy next to her, "lift you out of the car. By that time I was panicking and I rushed forward- truthfully, it's only been like 10 minutes but it felt like hours." She hugs her sister again gently, for her own sake. The girl's rambling changes to sadness as she begins to get choked up. "It was just too similar to Mom, so I was freaking out and-" Prim doesn't finish before tears are pouring from her eyes.

"It's fine, Duck. I'm okay." Katniss hugs her close, resting her chin atop Prim's head. She quietly hums and brushes the hair away from her sister's face. "I won't leave you. I'm going to stay right here."

The blonde nods slowly, laughing a bit, "You're comforting me when you were were the one who had almost burnt to death!" She bursts with a new round of chuckles.

Katniss turns to Peeta and quietly whispers her thanks, head tilted down in embarrassment. He indicates he'll be back and leaves the sisters alone. She smiles after him.

"Katniss!" Someone calls from behind her. She turns to see Madge running down the street, her face looking concerned. "What happened?" She asks when she reaches her friend.

"Um, my car accidently caught on fire." She states quickly, ignoring the lingering thought in her mind that is wasn't very accidental. She sighs when looking at the car. It had been her mother's. She never really felt sentiment towards it until she saw the crumpled charred heap. "Can you call my uncle? We need a ride home now and my phone was in the car." Madge nodded but then her gaze shifted behind her.

"Or..." She starts, Katniss turns around to see Peeta holding an ice pack. "Peeta can give you a ride, this is his car after all. And he's already here."

Her face contorts uncomfortably, "There really is no need." She says, "I'm sure Haymitch won't mind."

"He's already going up that way." Madge turns to Peeta, "Right, Babe? You're going to Finnick's?" Katniss's eyebrows shoot up. Babe?

He nods stiffly, "Uh, yeah..." He trails off. He hands Prim the ice pack and her sister places it to the back of her head. Peeta comes back to the present and turns to Madge with a wary smile. "Yeah, I don't mind."

"Great!" She runs up and plants her lips on his before scurrying off with a shouted goodbye.

Katniss breaks the awkward tension, "You truly don't have to drive us."

He smiles, a genuine smile, and brushes her off. They drive to Haymitch's and he drops her off. Prim jumps out but Katniss hesitates. "I really appreciate what you did. I hope you know that." She sighs and opens the door. His hand quickly juts out and takes hold of her arm. She jumps at the jolt of electricity that traces up her skin.

"It was nothing." He whispers, staring into her eyes.

They slowly lean into one another, inches away, until she jumps back, her memory torturing her. "So, you and Madge?" She asks, her eyes looking down at her lap. Ignoring his icy gaze. "How long has that been going on?"

He clears his throat. "Um, a year or so." He sighs and rubs his face in a stressed manner. She hums in acknowledgment, but exits the car quickly. Before the door slams shut, he mumbles to her, "Goodnight Katniss." She nods and he watches her walk to the red door, swathed in moonlight.

He groans and runs his fingers through his hair, contemplating the consequences of what just- almost- happened. What was that?

* * *

As she lies in bed, her hair out, her eyes wide open, and the wind whistling out the window, she breathes in deeply. Her body is restless.

She sneaks down the the stairs, aware of every creak of the and slips into the kitchen. What she doesn't expect, is Haymitch, looking a tad buzzed, staring at the fridge. He leans against the island to steady himself. She doesn't know exactly what is so interesting about it until she moves around to look at his face. Straight ahead of him is a photo, a photo of her and her mother. She tilts her head, curious. She stubs her toe against the table and yelps. He quickly turns, eyes bloodshot and wide. "Haymitch! It's just me!" She whisper-shouts. He laughs at himself.

"Sweetheart? What are you doing up?" He asks, calming. "Oh, can't sleep?" She shakes her head. "You know when you mother couldn't sleep, she told me she counted the stars. On the ceiling." Katniss smiles, thinking of the little decoration she never gave a second thought to. Haymitch head to exit, leaving her with a goodnight.

After getting a warm glass of milk, she heads back to bed and, while she stares at the ceiling, she can't help remember Mr. Mellark say that there is a love written in those stars.

* * *

Madge knock on the door quickly. Alma.

"Yes?" Coin answers. "Hello Ms. Coin, is Johanna home." She asks in her polite tone.

From inside, there is a shout, "I'm right here!" Coin makes way for the girls to exit the house and talk, going back inside.

"What did you do?" Madge growls.

"I just gave her a little nudge, no biggy." Jo brushes of the festering blonde.

"What are you talking about? You almost killed her! You set her car on fire! Why can't you be more careful?" Madge stands stern and to the point.

"I didn't do that. She did!" Johanna defends. "Her energy connected with mine. She panicked and did that to herself."

"Look, we all agreed to take it slow, so you need to back off."

"I never agreed to anything, you told us what to do." Jo yells.

"Because that was best. She just lost her mother, she needs time."

"We have real power now!"

"Power that we can't control-"

"Goodnight Madge." Johanna cuts her off and storms away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Secret Circle**

**Hey guys! 5th Chapter. Yay! Okay, so she finally is told she's a witch. and I hope she isn't OOC but please, tell me your thoughts.**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

She stares at her feet, not paying attention to the world around her. Until- that is- she slams right into someone. His bulky frame is threatening but- after getting a look at his face-there's something recognizable about his features.

That's when Madge comes out from the store to her left. "Oh, Katniss!" She remarks, surprised. "I see you've met my dad, Seneca Undersee." She smiles, bright. Katniss extends her hand and he shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Undersee." He raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"You're Lily's girl?" He asks, but it's obvious he already knew who she was. Gossip spreads like wildfire in this town.

"You knew her?" She plays along. Of course he knew her. Just like every other person in Panem. It was as if her mother was a stranger. In reality, she was. Prim was always closer to her.

"Yeah, we grew up together." _You and many other people. _

Madge decides to speak up now, "It's awesome that I found you, I have something I think you'd like to see." Katniss nods awkwardly, thinking of the almost kiss she shared with Peeta. The blonde in front of her, of course, noticed. "Is something wrong?" She asks concerned.

"No, no… Let's go." She smiles uncomfortably.

* * *

He strolls along the boardwalk, staring at the ocean, calm, little movement. He knows the cause- not that anyone would believe the drunk. "Hello, Haymitch." Someone says from behind him. He sighs and shakes his head regretfully.

"Alma." He turns, hesitantly. He's never liked her. "To what do I owe the pleasure." He grumbles, "Oh, let me guess. You want to talk about my niece. If you must know, her car caught fire last night."

"Oh, that's awful." She was always a good liar.

"It's what cause the fire that concerns me." Here eyes squint suspiciously. "You know, with Katniss in town…"

"You don't possibly think-"

"I recall a similar thing happening years ago. Some kids, _fooling around_." Her eyebrows dart up, surprised. _There's that lying again_.

Coin rushes toward him. "Haymitch, they're teenagers." He smiles, knowing her involvement, but not having any proof was killing him.

"You know better than anyone their resourcefulness." He thought of his niece. His clever, clever niece.

"They're not practicing." Alma dismissed, "Look, I'm around them every day. I would know."

"I hope so." He says, and then walks off, leaving her in his dust.

* * *

Katniss looked around, weary. "Um, Madge, I think I want to leave." She stood in the middle of the forest, her heart pounding in her chest, nervous. Then, they walked into a clearing. In the distance, she saw an old broken down house. It was large, at least 3 stories. She feeling queasy.

"Don't worry, Katniss." Her friend reassured. They approached the broken down- mansion, she decides- and opens the door. "It's okay." Somehow, she didn't believe her.

"Madge, really-" That's when she saw them. She laughed, anxious. "I- I think I'm going to leave now…" She breathes, unwilling to move forward. That's when he jumps forward.

"Hey neighbor!" She stands stiff as he grabs her shoulder and shakes them. "I'm Finnick- also known as the guy in the window."

"Okay… how 'bout you not." She shrugs from his grasp and slowly back out of the room.

Madge nods slightly, "Katniss, it's really okay. It's not like we're going to do anything to you." She scoffs. Katniss still wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you guys. So, I'm not sure I'll take your word for it." She says, skeptical, "Why are you all here- more importantly, why am _I _here?"

"That's what we want to explain." Annie speaks up in her small, soft voice. It does relax her a bit. "There's no need to be scared."

"Look, I didn't want to tell you like this-" Madge begins, herding her almost, towards the group.

"Tell me what?" She continues in her spot, rigid.

"Ugh, just spit it out already!" Jo sighs and moves in front of her. Her eyes go wide at their proximity. She probably looks like a deer in headlights. "You're a witch. A full blooded- 100% witch." Johanna tells her.

Katniss exhales the breath she's been holding and laughs. "Oh, I thought you guys were being serious." She places her hand above her heart and shakes her head. "You have no idea how freaked out I was." She smiles. "Oh, my god…"

"We are being serious." Annie says.

Her entire demeanor changes, "I'm sorry? Are you crazy?"

"It's the truth." Up until then, Peeta had stayed silent. "I know how this sounds but-"

"No, you don't. You guys are saying I'm a witch…" She states, dubious. "Sorry guys, I'm not like that." Everyone sighs.

"Katniss, it's all in here." Madge holds up a worn leather book. "Each family has one, it lays out the line. There are six in all. I found mine-"

"Hence the air of superiority." Jo interrupts.

The blonde ignores her and continues, "The book contains thousands of spells. We've been practicing, but without the full circle, we can't do many. Like we can open locked doors, or curtains, or-"

"Set cars on fire, I truly am sorry about that, it got a bit out of hand." Jo smiles bashfully.

Madge sends her a pointed look. "Like I said, there are six in all. You complete the circle. We're whole."

"You guys are seriously messed up." Katniss growls and turns to leave. Jo blocks her way. "Move." She commands.

"Ugh, you're so much like your uncle." She sighs. "Deep down, you know it's true, Abernathy."

She smiles sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, you guys aren't crazy, I am." She huffs, "Get out of my way!" She yells. Johanna doesn't budge. "Fine." She pushes past her and runs down the stairs. Various 'waits' are called down to her but she ignores them. There are accusatory yells and she hears steps behind her, causing the quicken in her pace.

"Katniss." Peeta says, "I know how we sound-"

"Crazy? You're admitting to being crazy." She takes a deep breath and continues onward, through the brush. He follows her.

"Please, just listen to me." He pleads. The desperation in his voice causes her to stop. She turns at looks into his eyes.

"Fine." She exhales sharply. "Show me- but don't think I'll believe you."

He smiles genuinely and picks up a leaf. "Thank you. Now, hold out your hands." She does as he asks, cupping them together. He steps closer and places the plant gently in her palms. She ignores her racing heart. "Okay Katniss," He breathes, "you need to trust me and relax." Her lids flutter closed, breaking eye contact. "Concentrate on how your hand is connecting to the leaf's energy. Then, how the leaf is connecting with the water, and say 'A drop of water, as light as air.' Keep repeating it." She nods slowly and follows his directions. When it doesn't work and she shakes her head, frustrated, he holds her hands in his and says the words with her. Their eyes are closed and they begin to move toward one another. Just before their foreheads touch, her eyes open slowly and looks at the leaf. The water is gone, floating above the green foliage between them, defying gravity. Peeta's eyes open, sensing her intake of breath and laughs. "We're doing that." He says softly. She looks around them, noticing all the other dewdrops in the air.

"All of this?" She asks. That's when he follows her gaze, and his eyebrows lift.

"This has never happened before." Their heads follow drops, sunlight streaming through the trees. Then, she looks in his eyes. He senses her stare and meets hers. She breathes rapidly and rests her head against his. Just an inch away from his lips. When he leans forward, she meets him halfway in a kiss. They move in tandem, and he pushes her against a tree, trailing down to her neck. When she moans, her trance is broken and she jumps away.

"That was a mistake." She tells him and runs off, attempting to get as much space between them as possible to cool her sweltering body.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Game or the Secret Circle.**

**Okay, so another chapter. 6! Wow. So I had a review say that Peeta was being a bit... ugh... I don't know how to put it. Let's just say, Peeta will be awful with Madge and everything (truly, it pisses me off in the show too) until we get to a certain point. I'll just blame it on his being confused around Katniss. So, without further ado...**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

His eyes widen after she scurries away. He feels empty as he walks, dragging his feet, back to the abandoned house. He doesn't fully realize what is happening around him until Madge stands before him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "What happened?" She asks, rushing forward and holding onto him.

"I thought if I showed her what she was capable of, then she'd wouldn't be as afraid." He states, attempting to hold back the overwhelming guilt threatening to overcome him. It isn't that he was purposefully betraying his girlfriend, but when he was with _her_… Katniss Everdeen... something just overcame him. As much as he doesn't want to admit it- his father's word had some validity. There was something there, and he's trying to suppress it, but it's difficult.

Darkness floods Madge's irises and her face contorts, "You did magic with her?" Johanna smirks and shakes her head in a manner that makes him feel nervous. He knows she's up to no good. He nods slowly, still fazed by what happened in the woods.

"It wasn't-" Begins his reply but a meddling witch interrupts him.

"Oh… You made water float, how romantic." She says with a fake sigh of contentment, rubbing her hands through her spiky hair. Apparently, he disclosed more than he thought...

"And you just let her run away?" Madge asks, the jealousy in her voice palpable, as much as she tried to ignore that sickening feeling.

"I lost control." He says but panic quickly runs through his veins, "Of the magic." He clarifies, but his hurried correction causes suspicion to form in the back of his love's mind. Johanna's little comments aren't helping either.

Madge shakes her head slightly before coming back to herself, "We need to find Katniss before she blabs to anyone."

"She's not going to tell anybody." Peeta defends her, unconsciously.

"Oh, he would know… They made magic together." _There she goes again._

"Well, we need to find her anyway and do the binding ritual." Madge states, an edge undeniably in her tone.

"Oh, you two have fun then." Johanna remarks, stepping away from the group and heading down the stairs.

"Where is it you're going?" Madge inquires.

"Well, now that Brainless is here, we have real power now. I fully intend to test it out." She smiles, and rushes off.

* * *

Her heart doesn't stop beating until she's back home. Prim is out with her new friends- she'd always been social- and Haymitch is... god knows where, leaving Katniss all by her lonesome. Just the way she prefers.

It isn't two minutes later that she has an epiphany. She _needs_ answers. So, despite the gnawing feeling in her stomach, she goes back to the Mellark's to talk to the father of the boy she'd just kissed.

_She'd just kissed._

Like passionately kissed.

And longed to kiss again.

She shakes the thought away and goes up to the bar, where Mr. Mellark sits, drink in hand- almost as if it's a permanent fixture- and stirs him from his stupor, "I need to talk to you." She demands.

"Hello, Lily's girl." He says softly, totally disregarding her tone.

"Why did my mother leave this place? What happened?" She's definitely on the verge of panic. Truthfully, she doesn't know what to think of the whole... _witch_ thing, she decides it's easier to focus on her mother for the time being.

"What happened?" He asks with a chuckle and then takes another sip. He looks so much like his son… She closes her eyes and wills those kinds of thoughts away. "Your father happened."

"Tell me about him." She pushes.

"You know how are families are aligned in the stars-" He begins but is interrupted.

"Yes, you keep saying that but, what does it _mean_?" Katniss asks, growing more worried and wound up by the minute.

"It's the same for you and Peeta." He states simply, "You don't want to mess with fate." His words begin slurring together. "Bad things happen when you mess with fate." He tells her.

"What bad things?" He looks hesitant, "Tell me."

"Why do you want to hurt more than you already do?" He pleads, sadly.

"Please." She asks softly.

"Your father was-" He is interrupted once again.

"Hello, Bryan." The man, whom she'd only just met that day, says with a smile. He was deceitful, she could tell that much. He rubbed his fantastic beard- she had to admit it was great- and turned. His eyebrows raised as if just noticing she was here. "Is he bothering you?" He asks her. She shakes her head with a tight smile and turns back to Mr. Mellark.

"Don't worry, we were just talking, Seneca." He says.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink." She's about to defend him when a worked up Peeta enters the restaurant.

"Dad." He says, surprised but his eyes are on Katniss. She doesn't meet him.

"I'll just be going now." She says, chest aching. She doesn't stay to see him take the alcohol from his father, make polite conversation with his girlfriend's father, or call after her.

She finds herself walking along the boardwalk, attempting to adjust to everything she'd heard throughout the day. Then a blue eyed girl- who made her feel so much guilt- stood in front of her. She swallows thickly as the girl begins babbling on. "Katniss…" She exhales in relief, "there you are!"

"No." She says, "I truthfully can't deal with anymore of this right now." Madge's demeanor deflates.

"Please, just hear me out," Katniss nods, but can't force herself to look at her. "I know, you're scared. I know it's a lot to accept."

She interjects, "What happened to our parents and why is everyone keeping things from me?"

"There was an accident. We know that much. The people who died, were part of the last circle. Our parents. The thing is… I'm not certain is _was_ and accident. That is just what we've been told. I think the people who survived are trying to keep the truth from us. Like, something went wrong. Look- I think we can do great things with our power. But we have to control it."

"My mom ran away from this life. She didn't want it for me-" A large strike of lightning strikes and people begin fleeing the open expanse of the seaside. The girls' heads turn to see Johanna, laughing and dancing in the rain. She chants over and over again 'Please sky, rain down on me.'

"What is she doing?" Madge questions under her breath. "What are you a maniac?!" She cries to the rebel.

Johanna turns and laughs. "Isn't it great?" She asks.

The girls begin to argue and the storm becomes stronger. Katniss just stands behind the two. When the lightning gets out of control and strikes the wooden structure, setting it alight, only then does Jo attempt to undo the spell. Her voice wavers in what Katniss can only call fear and the thunder continues raging on. She steps forward, determined and chants the mantra. "Stop!" She calls and after one last disheartening clap, the rain subsides and she stops away, leaving the two girls alone with their thoughts.

She did it when Jo couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Secret Circle.**

**So, new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**To the Guest that reviewed, I love love love your ideas! And how much you like my story. :-) I'll mostly follow the show and see where that leads. I may or may not incorporate them. I'm truly just writing blindly, although, Madge is going to be a good character. She has a substantial role in what is to come so, for the moment, she'll be good. Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot.**

**To isra22, tank you for reviewing TWICE! It's nice to know that you're actually following along with the updates. I know how you feel. Watching the show I was so mad at the guy for doing all this stuff, (YES MORE DELUSIONAL PEETA TO COME) and I would laugh at how ridiculous it is. Yes, fate has a part to play. A large part.**

**I'd suggest to anyone to watch this show. It has surprisingly good effects (I don't remember if it's cable or not) for a TV show and I hope you enjoy if you do.**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

She is on the brink of tears. It hadn't been real until then. After the realization of of what she'd done, she quickly ran off, not wanting to stay and see what Madge or Jo had to say. She sprints home, only stopping to cry when she reaches a run down willow. It's fitting- her choice of scenery- she's overwhelmed and the lovely tree was in stark contrast to her mood. The branches hang down- not of their own accord- and just have to be, deal with life as gravity wills them to. She is being forced into a future she doesn't want and she just has to go with it. What choice does she have? She resolves to push away. She doesn't want anything to do with The Circle, no matter what they have to say. She sighs as, once again, her moods affect her surroundings and she gets caught in a drizzle. Shaking her head, she stands and head to the house, hoping to sneak in unnoticed.

Of course, that's not the case. As soon as she enters the bright red door, her heart sinks seeing a disheveled Haymitch inspect her. She cringes and he smirks, "What happened to you?" She laughs ruefully, but sadly, his question is very legitimate. Sopping clothes, hair, shoes… no wonder she was getting those funny looks from people on the street.

"Uh…" She's dumbstruck. "I just got caught in the rain is all." Ugh! She's a horrible liar. She coughs awkwardly and- just to give her hands something to do- begins to take her hair out of the braid.

"Sure, Sweetheart." She leaves her with a knowing smile and takes to the kitchen. She sighs in frustration and goes to change in privacy.

* * *

The bell rings, disturbing the silence that Mr. Mellark had become accustomed to during his drunken stumble back to his place of work, ravaging the shelves for more alcohol. "We're closed." He calls into the darkness and sighs. Obviously this wasn't an ordinary visit but he wanted to be sure.

His suspicions are confirmed when Undersee comes out of the shadows. "We have a problem, Bryan." He says calmly, a sinister smile dancing on his lips. "You drink too much. And you of all people should know we can't have that. What would happen, say, if you slipped off the dock one night. No one would find your body for days." He whispers and Mr. Mellark gasps air into his lungs as they begin to fill with water. "Do you know what drowning is like?" He stares wide eyed at someone who was once his friend as he coughs up the fluid, "This is my once and final warning, I trust you'll heed to it." Seneca exits and the man stares after, baffled as to how that was just done. They'd all been stripped of their magic all those years ago so… how was that possible?

* * *

After getting dressed in something comfortable- although a tad bit revealing for her tastes- she hears a call from downstairs.

"Katniss," She's confused a moment as she prances down- nearly slipping on the wood due to soft fuzzy socks- and meets the grouch she's never fully understood, "You have a visitor. A very _late_ visitor." He laughs as her cheeks blush upon glimpse of his blonde hair. She stiffens, but that was inevitable- given the circumstances. "I'll be in the kitchen." Haymitch grumbles, leaving the teens to their devices.

There's a silence. She tries not to let it bother her, but it does. She's swallows thickly and he smiles tightly- most likely due to her attire. She curses herself from five minutes ago. Her shortest pair of shorts she owned? A tank top, no bra? What she been thinking?! "What's up?" She calls, finally reaching the bottom of the steps after hesitating for some time. She crosses her arms self consciously after seeing his eyes quickly flit down. He blushes and meets her gaze once again.

"Madge told me what happened." He states and she nods, urging him to tell her why he's there.

"Are they okay?" She asks, continuing the horribly rigid conversation.

"Yeah, Jo's a bit shaken but they're fine. Madge's worried." She looks down at the mention of his girlfriend.

_His girlfriend._

What had she been thinking in the woods earlier? She's been rethinking everything she's done that day. Regret shown through the majority of the time.

"Johanna's always been a bit unpredictable though." He continues and she refuses to look at him. "She just does whatever she wants. I never know what she's going to do next." He laughs nervously.

"Why are you here Peeta?" She growls, suddenly furious. She doesn't remember her thought process to get her to this points but she's _angry_. He looks taken aback. "To get me to join some freaky cult?" Her tone is low but the malice seeping through holds no doubt.

He stutters at her sudden change, "I- I came to apologize." His voice is soft and fragile.

Her scowl holds, "About what? The woods?" She growls, not even being able to help it anymore. Despite regretting the kiss, she dreaded what was to come.

"I- I know it was a mistake. Like you said. It can't happen again." She exhales softly and ignore the clenching her heart does. "I don't even know how it happened." She doesn't either. He runs a hand through his curls, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "I love Madge, you know." She breathes and hopes he can't hear the wavering as her throat chokes up. She nods, unable to speak. "It can't-"

"Yeah, I get it." She mutters, hiding her sadness with fury.

"Oh," He sighs, "Well, I should go." He whispers but she refuses steadfastly to look at his face. She nods, silent once again. It's quite unnerving. "Katniss, you should realize," He says as he steps out the door, turning once again to bask in her. Hair free flowing, unconfined. Legs long as can be. Arms crossed with a huff. A fire radiating off her heated body. "you're one of us. And I know my opinion doesn't really matter, but just consider it and know… you're not alone." If only he knew how much it _did_ matter.

* * *

Seneca smirked across at Coin. She exits her car, looking pristine, and pivots at him. "Bryan?" She calls, _always straight to business_.

"I took care of it." Her grey eyes probed him curiously. He was nervous, he did something wrong and Coin was anything but forgiving. He wasn't supposed to use magic, but the rush of it all… after all the years…

"Good." He inwardly sighs as her gaze softens. "We did the right thing bringing her here."

"Too bad it was at Lily's expense." Seneca says, much to Coin's dismay. He earns a scowl with that little comment.

"She's got the gift. Just like her father."

"But she's got her mother in her too."

"Will she be able to do what you say?"

"Oh, the Circle will take care of that. No interference needed."

"You better hope." They depart, as usual on rocky terms and go home to their daughters who're are blissfully unaware that they're parents are murderers.

* * *

Her feet paw up the stair with sad thumps. She knows he's right. It was a mistake. But why did it feel so wrong. Her body aches at the thought of not feeling his lips against hers. Not having his hands caress her cheeks.

When she reaches her room, she flops on to the bed, exasperated. She stares at the stars. They sneak a ribbon of hope into her crowded heart. A light shining through the darkness. The stars, glow in the dark, as cheesy as can be, just stupid overall, make her smile.

She hears a small clank after a moment and looks up. A bit of the fireplace is stretched out, showing a small compartment. This draws her attention as she moves forward, investigating. Inside is a book and a note. In her hands is her family's Book of Shadows. Countless spells, history, and charms. She looks at the letter and sighs at the familiar writing. Each loop, cross, and dot is the same.

_Dearest Katniss,_

_I didn't want you to have this life, but destiny's not easy to run from. _

_If you've found this letter, it means I'm gone and can't warn you of what is to come._

_You have incredible power and people are going to come for it._

_They will come for _you_._

_I hoped keeping you unaware would keep you safe but all it has done is left you unprotected._

_Be wary of those around you, even ones that call themselves friends._

_Only your power can protect you._

_I love you._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or TheSecret Circl**e.

**So, just an FYI a lot of this story is written on my mobile so if there are mistakes, I will blame it on that.**

**Thank you coolkat10 for reviewing 2 times as well.**

**To Guest, thank you for your review. You are too kind. I love feed back so please continue. I love hearing from people. Critiques are always appreciated. I'm actually in the process of rewatching the show, so depending on how I fell I may use you ideas if I think the story should go that route. Thank you, again. Your words are appreciated.**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

Her eyes flutter open with a fleeting hope that yesterday was just a dream. She knows it wasn't but sighs anyways when the memories surge back to her. Her mouth is dry and she's thirsty so she gets up to exit but something along the way catches her eye. He stands there. A greek god, his beauty undeniable but, he's just not her type. It's not that he isn't attractive in her eyes, he just has an air about him. Cocky. Finnick. They are one in the same.

He smirks across the windows at her as he disrobes. "Do you own a shirt?" She mutters unhappily to herself as he stares her down, clad in her pajamas. She gives him an angry scowl and crosses the room, slamming the window shut with a huff.

After showering and getting dressed, she begins to get curious and sits on her bed across from a candle. "Give me light." She demands of the wick, looking at it intently. "Give me light!" She snarls, obviously the anger she felt yesterday had not subsided.

After a few moments, she tries again and instead of fire erupting to burn away the wax, her curtains fly open, illuminating the space. She supposes that this is suitable but sight of Finnick twice within the span of that morning, makes her rethink that. She sighs sharply, closing it with ferocity, and leaving for school.

At the bottom of the stairs, the jingle of her keys alerts a small girl of her presence, "Good morning, Kat!" Prim yelps happily from their kitchen. The elder looks at her with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. She notices. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just frazzled." She remarks with an edge to her tone despite her attempts to sound normal.

"Look, Katniss, I know this hasn't been easy, but I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, just remember that." Her sister sighs at her lack of response and goes back to flipping pancakes.

Meanwhile, the grey eyed girl is lost in her thoughts, reminiscing about 'the good old days' when she could spend hours on end with her Little Duck and not have a care in the world. She departs on a surprisingly happy note.

* * *

"Did she see me?" Annie's soft giggle resonates from his closet door and she quietly exits.

He smiles slightly and shakes his head. "I don't think so." Finnick extends his arms as the girl wraps herself in his embrace. "So..." His lips begin to trail her neck and she exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding. They continue on like this, kissing, (maybe doing other things)...

And after, the lovers spend the morning cuddled in each others' arms, only leaving of necessity. As they get dressed, she stares at him with longing and shame that she can't suppress.

* * *

"So, what's going on between you and Madge's dad?" Peeta asks Mr. Mellark while setting up shop. "You two looked pretty on edge yesterday."

"Seneca Undersee is a punk and he's always been one." Bryan's throat was still sore. He barely paid attention to his son as he cleaned the dishes, mind clouded from alcohol.

"Well, that punk is also my girlfriend's father, so please, do play nice." Peeta states and turns to leaves for school.

* * *

"Jo, we're late!" Coin calls up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She says sassily. When she appears in front of the stern woman, her mother's eyes bulge. They begin to bicker.

"You are not wearing that." The black corset top hugged her body tightly and revealed a decent amount of cleavage and bra.

"It's new. Don't you love it?" Jo sighs sarcastically, just to irk her.

"No. I don't love it."

"You could stand to lose a button." She growls.

The door knocks and the younger girl saunters off to open it. Coin rolls her eyes and goes back to getting breakfast ready. She only pauses when a loud squeal interrupts her thoughts.

"Grandpa!" Johanna yells in a girly voice- so unlike herself.

"Boggs." Coin mutters with a scowl as she goes to greet her father-in-law. The sight she sees before is quite baffling. Her daughter's arms are thrown around the man- her demeanor one that Coin herself never gets to experience- Johanna genuinely happy.

The man, older than her by all means but never as quick witted stands before her. She- despite plenty of resentment accumulated over the years- still loved the man. Only because he was the father of her lost love.

"Alma." He states in greeting.

She smiles and nods, "How long will you be staying." She's still just as straight to the point.

"I'm not sure yet." He smiles tightly. He never did like her. Never thought she loved his son, but he couldn't be more wrong. Their relationship had always been on the ropes.

She shakes her head in affirmation.

* * *

Katniss walks the halls, already regretting her choice of wearing a skirt that day. She doesn't want to come off as slutty, but, damn, it makes her but look good.

It was probably a subconscious decision- as much as she doesn't want to admit it- she is dressing to impress.

It isn't that she is trying to win him over (okay, maybe that is part of the reason) but she wants to get the attention of others, maybe make him a tad jealous.

When someone irks her, she always gets revenge.

She isn't paying attention to her surroundings when a cute strawberry blonde matches her stride. "Hi there!" She says brightly. Katniss nods, kinda only sorta paying attention.

"Hi." She mumbles with considerably less enthusiasm.

"I'm Delly Cartwright. Class President." She smiles and, as much as she isn't a people person, she can't help but return it.

"Katniss." She states, considerably more happy now that she was away from her swimming thoughts.

"The new girl, right?" Yeah, around this girl, joy was contagious. "I just wanted to introduce myself, show you around maybe... If you need anything, please tell me. I'd be happy to help." Her words had a pitch to them, each sentence ending higher and more involved than when it started. "Anything social- or extracurricular- I'm your girl." She nods along, glad she's actually having a real conversation with someone. "Oh, also if you wanted to come to the fair tomorrow, I could really use help. I have to sell a ton of tickets for the raffle."

"Fair?"

"Oh, you didn't know? The annual fair in the boardwalk. It's just games and things..."

"Well, sure I'd love to-" Of course, the queen cuts her off.

"She's been here 5 minutes. Don't torture the girl yet." Katniss rubs the back of her head awkwardly and lowers her eyes, listening to the almost droning voice that truly suits Johanna.

"We're just talking." Delly defends in a deflated tone.

"And I'm interrupting." She says sweetly, but it comes off sardonic. She throws an arm around Katniss and leads her away from the baffled girl. "Ugh, that Delly Cartwright talks more than I can listen." They make their way to her locker and Jo continues. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. The dock and the storm and stuff. Thank you for stopping it. With you here, our powers are magnified and it's awesome, but we need practice. I'm sure that Madge has attempted to suck you into the whole, 'We have to bind the circle!' shindig. Don't listen to her."

"She hasn't. Not yet."

"Just say no." Johanna states. "It's exactly what we don't want to do."

"Why not?"

"It links us together. All 6 of us. No individual power. It'll become a factious circle with control freak Madge as it's leader. I don't want someone telling me what to eat for lunch, much less what parade I can rain on, kapish?"

"No, I don't get it. And truthfully, I don't know you, I don't want you and I definitely don't trust you. I didn't ask for this so just leave me alone!" She shouts and storms away to her class, leaving a boiling Johanna in her wake.

Upon entry, her eyes immediately lock on his blue ones and her face contorts into a scowl. She ignores his lingering gaze as she plops into a seat alone and away from everyone else. The teacher begins to list off rules and such as they begin a chemistry experiment.

Seconds later, a steaming Johanna and -as always- a shy yet collected Annie come into the room. The teacher rolls his eyes but continues on, apparently, this is a normal occurrence.

She follows the instructions, reading them thoroughly but, just seconds later, the glass shatters. She turns behind her to see Johanna smirking and winking at her. The blue eyes never leave her form, worried. Her eyes flame and soon, Johanna is covered in the substance as well.

Katniss runs from the room, and starts to breathe heavy.

Of course, he chases after her.

Before she knows it tears stream down her face and she's held in his embrace. "That was me. I did that!" She wails, overwhelmed. "I got mad, and blew something up! How do I stop this? I don't want this!"

"That's the thing, you can't." He says softly. "But, if you let me, I can help." She nods, crying subsided but cheeks still wet.

"Ok." She sighs.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Secret Circle.**

**So, new chapter! Number 9! So, I probably won't be updating as frequently after this or the next chapter. Sorry for all mistakes!**

**Okay, without further ado...**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

She grazes the objects around her with extended fingers. The assortment of things found in the abandoned house all have to do with witchcraft. It is truly amazing, no matter how absurd. She exhales softly and turns to address the group- watching her, attempting to appear idle. She smiles at the boy who looks at her with such admiration. As much as he tries to hide it, both girls see. Katniss scowls to the floor at the reminder of his girlfriend- who his arm is wrapped around. Madge cuddles up to Peeta, not necessarily 'marking' her territory, more like finding comfort in his embrace; the fact it's her tucked under him and not the stranger in front of them. Katniss speaks up to the group, "So, why is it you guys come _here_?"

"Because no one else does, Brainless." It a tad obvious who speaks this thought. Her distinguishable words and nickname go right along with her appearance. Johanna smiles sarcastically at the fiery girl's grimace. "Condemned building are like that." She quips.

Mage butts in before the brunettes begin to argue. "It's of the utmost importance that no one finds out about us, Katniss." She turns curiously toward the girl- whom she tries to hate out of sheer jealousy, but is unable- and quirks an eyebrow. "Especially our families." She declares. Katniss is even more intrigued.

"Why?"

Madge sighs, "If they didn't tell us that we're witches before, why would they continue to let us practice now?"

"Well, maybe they had a good reason." Katniss says. The thought apparently never crossed the other girl's mind for her face scrunches in thought. "Oh, and there's another thing, how did you find out that you're- we're witches had they not told you?"

"My family's Book of Shadows ." Katniss was listening. She had to know what was in the book. Hers was full almost to the brim of unintelligible scribbles. She understood only parts. She decided- at least for the time being- not to mention it to The Circle.

"She's the only one with a book?" Her inquisitive side was screaming. She dons a poker face, hoping they don't see right through her. They all seem oblivious.

"Technically, each family has a book but, we only have access to Madge's." Her eyebrows raise involuntarily. She'd found hers easy enough- well, it more… _showed_ itself to her.

"_Really_?" It slips from her mouth without a thought. She just hopes they don't notice the flit of disbelief in her tone. She tries to cover- unsuccessfully, "Why?" It sounds awkward, forced.

They go along with it. "Because witchcraft is forbidden." Well, now she's just straight up confused.

"It was abolished," Peeta speaks up, "because of what happened all those years ago."

It dawns on Katniss, "When my father died?" She states more than asks.

"And Madge's dad. Jo's dad. Annie's mom. Finn lost both parents. And my mother." He adds softly.

"What happened?" She asks. It feels so odd to be the last one to know all of these things.

"The fire." She looks into his eyes and time stops for what feels like an eternity…

Until, they come back- only moments later- to the sound of Madge's voice, continuing the conversation. No one seems to notice how- from then on-, she refuses to meet his awaiting gaze. "Well, the official story is that a group of teens were partying on some old boat when a fire broke out. Some didn't get out." They all look down, acknowledging each other's losses.

"_Madge _thinks it wasn't an accident. Because they didn't _bind_ their circle." Jo says, exasperated, covering her feelings of sadness with annoyance.

Katniss is still utterly bewildered. Her eyes skip along the group, wondering how these people could get along- if this qualified- with each other. "I don't understand." She tells them, waiting for someone to clarify.

"Well, as you know, we form a circle. Every witch is born into one. And ours is made up of our 6 families…" She nods, urging Madge to continue, "The Circle has more power than any one person can handle. Binding it is the only way we can utilize the power, but keep it controlled." Johanna scoffs.

"Jo said it would link us together?" Katniss asks. Madge shoots the other girl an indignant look.

"Yes. It will limit our individual abilities, but strengthen us as a group." She nods along with the words, as if it will somehow convince the terrified stranger to go along with what she's saying. "That way, no one has too much power. It's not all bad, just let us show you."

* * *

"He used a Signa spell." He states, looking The Elder in the eye. He looks hesitant to believe the desperate man, "Boggs, I nearly drowned on the floor of my own bar!"

"You were drunk, I could tell when you called me last night, Bryan." He says calmly.

"I'd been drinking. I wasn't drunk." Mr. Mellark's appearance didn't help his case. He looked terrified. Shaking, sweating, twitching… "He used magic. He threatened me."

"It's impossible. Everyone in your circle was stripped of their power. You of all people-"

"Believe me, I know. I know." He mumbled uselessly. "But, he's figured a way around that. Seneca-"

"Why would he be threatening you?" Boggs rubbed his face, stressed.

"I was talking to Katniss Everdeen about her mother." He sighed, saddened. "He was worried I'd say something stupid."

"Did you?"

"No, of course not!" Although he isn't too sure. Everything lately has been foggy.

* * *

She sits in a large worn down chair alone- at least she thought- and held her head in her hands. She exhales and rubs her temples. A creak of the stairs alerts her of a presence but she still jumps when he speaks, "Hey." He says. She just rolls her eyes.

"What do you want, Peeta?" She asks, irritated. "Why didn't you go back with the others?"

"I thought I'd keep you company, you know, as a friend." He smiles lightly, she's not convinced.

"A _friend_?" She asks, dubious. "We're not friends. None of us are."

"We can be." He sits next to her, his eager face the complete opposite of hers. "Come on, Katniss!" He says, grinning brightly. "After we bind the circle, we have to spend time together, and truly, I don't want things to be awkward between us because I lost control."

"We shouldn't even have to control ourselves around each other!" She shouts, angry a the effect the boy beside her has. "I shouldn't have to resist the urge to kiss you when we're together." She admits. His eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

"Katniss-" He begins, breathless, but she doesn't let him.

"Don't! Don't." She commands, ignoring him. "You know what, yes. Yes, we'll be friends." His arm reaches out to touch her but she jumps up, "How 'bout, you show me around some?" He gets up and stands alongside her. "For starters, why is there a garden in the living room? I have no idea what any of those plants are, I mean-"

He cuts off the beginnings of one of her rambles by clearing his throat. "Katniss…" He sighs, looking into her tearing grey eyes, waiting for her to calm down.

"I- I'm just embarrassed." She confesses. He reaches up and cradles her cheek, wiping the stay tears that leak from her eyes. "I've only just met you, but there's just something…" She trails off, waiting for him to say something. When he's silent, she continues, "I act irrationally around you. I mean, I'm not the most level headed person in the world, but seeing you with Madge-" And just like that she's cold again, opting to shy away from him. She walks down the stairs, and he follows close behind. Soon, they find themselves amongst the plants in the living room.

"They're Madge's." _Just like you, _she thinks. Instead, she just nods and traces her hands along the leaves. "In the book, you need certain roots and herbs to perform spells. We've just been experimenting." The tension is palpable. She shakes her head.

"I'm going to go." She says, gathering her things. He just looks on, staring at her, eyes trailing along her figure, and- god the skirt- it is killing him. But he _loves_ Madge… right? So why is he feeling this way?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own the Hunger Game Trilogy or The show Secret Circle.**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I had actually started this but never got around to finishing it and there was some drama in my life, yada yada yada... so I hope you enjoy, and feel free to PM me with any thought on the story, it is very welcome. I'm also going to be going back through at some point to fix my mistakes (once again, all mine) so look out for those. :-)**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

"Hey!" Bubbly Delly Cartwright yells at Katniss, overjoyed. "I didn't think you'd show." She laughs to the brunette, eager for her company.

"Why didn't you think I'd come? I told you I would." She smiles softly at the seemingly lonely girl in front of her.

"I figured Johanna turned you against me."

"Jo turned me against Jo." She states and turns to see what the friendly blonde had been doing on the docks. She looks up at the loud giggle erupting from her. Her eyebrows raise, thinking her comment hadn't been that funny but that's just how Delly is. Passionate, almost over-stimulated. So, she laughs right along, happy to have normal company. "Alright," she says, after the girl has calmed down, "what do you need me to do?"

"Well, I need to sell tickets for the raffle. Simple." She states with that tone that is undeniably the girliest thing Katniss has ever heard.

"Simple is exactly what I need today." They share a smile and begin their 'simple' task.

* * *

Madge walks into Mellark's in search of one person, but finding another. "Katniss!" she calls, and the girl, visibly takes a deep breath and turns, exasperated. "Peeta told me you guys practiced last night." She scowls to the floor and sighs.

"I guess you could call it that." She remarks sourly and then turns back to the clipboard in hand, looking at the amount of raffles she's sold.

"How'd you get roped into volunteering?" Madge laughs.

"I came for the distraction." She says dryly.

The pretty blonde looks at her curiously, "Well, I'd be happy to help you sometime if you like… practice, I mean." Her words are hesitant, waiting for the girl to have some resemblance to the one she'd grown accustomed to. "The thing is Katniss, we need you." The blank expression on her companion's face quickly morphs. "We can't be a circle without you."

"I'm sorry." She says shortly, with no hint of remorse. "But, no. I refuse." She states simply. "You're gonna have to find someone else."

"Wait, wait, wait- _Katniss_, there is no one else. I thought you understood-" She's baffled.

"No, I _don't_ understand. Any of this." She snaps. "Everything you say is ludacris! And I'm supposed to just blindly agree?" Her voice raises.

"I know it's a lot to accept-" Madge starts calmly. Truth be told, she should've known that just pushing this on someone would cause them to snap at some point.

"You're right. It's _too_ much to accept." Katniss replies flatly. "I can't do this." She boldly says..

"I know you're scared-"

"Damn right I'm scared." Her eyes get a glint in them, it worries the blonde. "Who wouldn't be? Look, I have a feeling and then something explodes!"

"Which is why we need to bind the circle."

"No, I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you." She walks out of Mellark's on that note and Madge can't stop her. When she's in this state, something about her is different, the _fire_ in her eyes. It scares her. _She_ scares her.

He watches his granddaughter's friend argue with a girl when he see's it. The spark. There's something more behind the brunette. He hasn't seen it in years. _But she looks just like him… _he thinks. Boggs turns his head back to the blonde. It clicks. Seneca's daughter. What would those two be talking about. Especially so heatedly. They don't notice his stares. He has an epiphany. Quickly paying, he follows the girl- must be an Abernathy- and trails her around the pier, watching her do the mundane task of selling raffle tickets. She looks so normal, perfectly so. Despite looking so unapproachable before, her entire demeanor has changed. She's smiling, she's friendly. Her face is quite pretty when she's happy. It continues like this for quite some time until he gets distracted again and loses her.

* * *

"Hey, Katniss." He says, surprised and- if he must admit- nervous. After what Seneca told him, his thoughts have been going haywire. It's not that he doesn't want to see her, he just doesn't want to make a mistake and get himself killed. "How are you doing?" As much as he doesn't want to talk to her, he can't resist. She looks so much like her mother… his heart aches. Her features, despite having _his _coloring, she just… god, he is hopelessly in love with a dead woman and it hurts.

"So, Mr. Mellark… um, the other night, you were telling me about my mom." She smiles, both politely and awkwardly. She stares at the man in front of her and has a realization. Her step-father. He looked a lot like her step-father. She shakes the thought away, but it's a bit more noticeable now. If she was told they were siblings, she'd agree without a second thought on the matter.

He laughs and she tries not to show it, but she's a little freaked about the whole thing. Maybe her mother did love this man, maybe she tried to replace him with Prim's dad… god that'd be creepy. "You caught me drinking." He smiles brightly. She raises his eyebrows at the drink, so clearly right in his hand. He's drinking now, so what's the difference? "I apologize if I said anything inappropriate."

She shakes her head at him quickly, dismissing the statement, "No… but you did say our families were aligned. Actually, we had this conversation like a couple of days ago… do you remember?"

He lies, "No."

"Oh, well I was just wondering, what you meant by that. It's just…" She trails off, not really willing to admit how his son is the reason she's here.

"Well, it's silly really," He doesn't think it's actually silly, he believes it wholeheartedly, "just some astrological lore about how our families are on some collision course of destiny… nonsense." He is curious by her deflated demeanor after he says that, "I've never really believed in astrology." he sighs.

"Me either." Her lips quirk up sadly. It intrigues him.

"To be honest," he begins, he can't help it, "I just know, whenever I was around your mother, I'd just get this feeling…" her eyes light up more and more with his words. "It was impossible to ignore. All she had to do was smile, just the right way… and it caused such a reaction in me, I can't describe it." He screwed up, he shouldn't have told her that. He adds, "Like I said, silly." but he knows that's not going to erase the look in her eyes, the hope. And, even if he doesn't know what it means for her, he knows it can't be good.

"Uh, no. Not at all." Her smile lights up the room then, as she scurries away.

* * *

He is able to get through the crowd, surprisingly well. It's only when his eyes land on her, doing _magic, _that he scampers away. He runs straight to her mother. He knew something was amiss. Even if she was concealed, he knew what he saw. Her and the other two were talking about binding and joking around about the very serious matter.

This couldn't happen. Not again.

Coin smiles at the man and completely ignores his face, very distraught face, "Hey, Boggs." She smiles and he doesn't want any of her fake expressions. He always has trouble differentiating her lies from truths. "Enjoying yourself?"

He scowls down at her, "Bryan Mellark told me that Seneca Undersee performed a Signa spell on him last night."

Her entire facade drops but the lies still easily slips from her mouth, second nature. "That's impossible." She knows it isn't, but she didn't know that her 'partner in crime' was so _stupid_. "I don't believe it." She began to shift the blame off Seneca, no matter how much she wanted to punch him at the moment, "Bryan's not exactly a reliable source." inside she's boiling. "He's an alcoholic." _Stating the obvious, _she chastises, "And Seneca has no power, you made sure of that."

"I'd be inclined to agree had I not witnessed it."

"Boggs, what are you talking about? No one's practicing." She's panicking inside, he can't know.

"The children, Alma. Their circle. I've seen them." Well, they're done for. The entire plan, screwed up by an Elder, of course. "Your own daughter is one of them." Even worse!

"Jo?" She acts distressed and surprised.

"With the Abernathy girl in town, they have a full circle. They can awaken their full potential. We have to stop them."

"They don't know anything, I'm around them all the time, if-" he cuts her off.

"I'll take care of it. What happened to your circle can never happen again." He begins to leave the distressed mother.

"Boggs, wait!" She calls. "Look, we've had our differences, I know…" she sighs, "but, I loved your son and I'm not going to let anything happen to Jo." She hasn't been this honest the entire conversation, "Please, let me help. Tell me what I can do."

* * *

"Hey." She rolls her eyes and sighs. "So, I've been nominated to come over here and convince you to bind the circle."

She turns to him, smiling sarcastically, and looks behind her at Madge, looking a bit afraid. "Yeah." She drones, ignoring him again.

He feels completely awkward. She won't look at him, she only sort of acknowledges his presence. He feels lost. "Yeah, she told me she struck out." They sit together on the bench, looking out at the water in silence.

"What did you tell her about last night? She's under the impression we worked on magic." She snarls. He didn't understand why she was angry _now_. Her mood is getting on his nerves too.

"Nothing, just that I tried to convince you with magic, that's all."

She huffs and mutters under her breath, "Saving your own ass, you mean." Unfortunately, he hears her.

"What did you want me to say? She knew I stayed behind to talk to you."

"Nothing. I don't know what I want." She whisper-yells.

"Then why are you angry at me?!" He counters.

"Because!" _Childish, Katniss, childish..._

"Well, how do I fix this? You are either awkward around me or angry!"

"Nothing." She changes the subject but her tone remains deadly. "Anyway, the binding, no more floating water or exploding experiments?" He nods stiffly.

"Fine. I'll do it."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own The HG Trilogy or The Secret Circle.**

**Hey, how've you guys been? So, new update, longer than the others a bit. I'm sooooo close to the end of the second episode. Please review or PM me and tell me your thoughts. I should update soon, but I'm not sure.**

**And you'll find out where they sneak off to next chapter. **

**Things are getting serious now.**

**Follow, favorite, review...**

**-RC**

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Coin's hushed tones hold malevolence. At this moment, she'd gladly hurt her partner. "Did you really think he wouldn't go running to an Elder? This is bad, Seneca. There are only so many ways we can deal with this." She shakes her head, shamefaced. "Ugh, why can't you use your head?" She growls.

"Hey," he defends, "I did what I had to do. We can't have Bryan running his mouth off about Lily." His arms cross over his chest as they fight in her office. The decor is bland, but much like the woman herself, it has secrets and different layers.

"No, you did what you wanted! I know it's liberating to use magic again, but you have to trust me when I say we can only use it in dire circumstances, not willy-nilly!" Then the air about her changes, and her normally stern face adopts a small smile. "Look, I get that it's seductive, but it's our only chance, we can't waste the crystal. Just think of the bigger picture." She whispers into his ear. He nods along with her.

* * *

Her eyes wander the crowd of a party she hadn't known would be happening tonight. She yelps when hands grip her shoulders. She turns quickly, only vaguely noticing the lights flicker, and yells at the person behind her, "Jo! What the hell?" her heart slowly fixes it'd racing pace as the girl infront of her laughs her but off.

"I've never heard you scream before, Abernathy." Katniss's scowl holds, and Jo just smirks. "Who're you looking for? Loverboy?"

Well, now her eyebrows just contort in confusion, "What? Who's 'Loverboy'?"

"Who else besides the man who can't make up his mind." The shorter girl's eyes flare.

"You mean Peeta? He's got Madge, what're you even talking about?" Her heart begins to ache, and she doesn't know why. He's got Madge, end of story.

Jo rolls her eyes, "Don't think everyone hasn't noticed. I mean, he looks at you like you're a goddess all the while, having his arm wrapped around another. That sounds to me like he can't decide." She jests.

Katniss crosses her arms and stands defiantly, "You're wrong, I barely even know him, so no, I'm not looking for him. I'm looking for Delly." She huffs and begins walking away, only to have Jo grab her arm to lead her the other way.

"She's a bore. Let's have fun, Brainless! Do some magic with me."Johanna smiles.

The grin seems like a genuine one, but she shakes her head anyway, "No, you've got to be kidding me."

"Let's start another storm! This time, _you _start it and _I'll _stop it!" Johanna's guffaws concern her a bit.

"Not funny." She tries to yank her arm away but Jo's grip is too tight. Her tone is still dull but, she's really getting aggravated. Soon, the little lights start to burst and Johanna begins to laugh.

"That's you, Brainless. You have no control, do you?"

"Jo you could have killed somebody with that storm, what are you thinking?" Her eyes spark alight and Jo's eyes widen as she notices.

"You are a little firecracker, aren't you?" Katniss doesn't respond until Johanna tightens her grip.

"Get off me, Jo!" The girl refuses and soon, she hears the crack of a lightning bolt. She jumps and begins trying to calm herself. It doesn't work. A light drizzle sputters on them. "Ok, Jo, stop it."

"I can't."

"Goddamnit, Jo! Why would you do this?" She seethes and it only makes it worse. Soon the hold on her arm vanishes, and she sprints away, not waiting for this to get worse. Almost to her home, she runs into a familiar body, but her emotions are so muddled that she can't tell who it is.

"Katniss?" the soft voice asks, "What's wrong?" the blonde's hands begin to wipe her tears. The rain gets harder but the girl just leads her to a bench and sits beside her. "Come on, talk to me." She sighs sadly. By now she's drenched to the bone and she's overwhelmed with guilt as the sound clicks and everything makes sense.

"Prim?" She asks, head against the girl's chest, and soon her sobbing turns to sniffling. She doesn't even know what happened but soon she's back in her bed, alone and cold.

* * *

"Just knock on the door!" Jo calls to Finnick. Her voice- as much as she wills it not to- shakes. Despite her tough exterior, guilt is threatening to overwhelm her. The fury and the terror mixed in Katniss's eyes, unlike anything she'd seen before, she was different. Well, more different than she had thought.

The storm that swept the party came and left fast but not without consequence. In fact, Ms. Delilah Cartwright had to go to the E.R. after having slipped and banging her head on some rocks. As much as she dislikes the girl, she doesn't want her hurt. She feels guilty and can't imagine... if anyone had died. She is resolved to do the right thing- at least in this circumstance.

Finnick politely knock on the door to the Abernathy residence. On the way over, everyone had realized, none of them had been inside the red door and that they're all kind of threatened by the man. (Peeta mysteriously stayed silent throughout the conversation, giving no input. What was he supposed to say? That he paid a late night visit to a girl who wasn't his girlfriend?) "Haymitch, can you get it?" a soft, kind voice calls- definitely not Katniss. Several groans are heard as shuffling behind the door becomes apparent.

And, just a few moments later, the door knob turns and a gruff, straight to the point voice breaks the awkward silence, "Can I help you, _neighbor_?" Needless to say, the term is not one of endearment.

"Uh, is Katniss home?" Finnick was usually as cocky as can be, but around this stranger- _recluse_, he's stiff as a brick, wound up and uncomfortable.

He looks at them with a quirked eyebrow, studying this group of kids he knew all too well. They were trouble. "No, she's-

"Oh, yes she is!" Prim's excited squeal interrupted Haymitch and he turns to glare at the girl. "But, she's sleeping, so you'll have to come back later- or I mean tomorrow." She giggles at her own mistake, smiling a smile no one in the group had ever seen Katniss do. She pushes Haymitch out of the doorway and begins chatting away like it wasn't almost eleven at night. She invites them into the kitchen for some food- which they all gladly accept. This girl's love and happiness is infectious. _No wonder Brainless loved Delly so much,_ Jo thought. But unlike Delly, she had a newfound admiration for the girl in front of her. Even through such hard times, she was a joyous being without a care in the world.

Katniss hadn't realized people were here. She just walked downstairs and heard Prim chatting- what she'd assumed was Haymitch- up. She was wrong. Dead wrong. "Prim," she had called sweetly in her big-sister-voice that she only used with Prim, and padded into the kitchen instead to find 7 pairs of eyes plastered on her form. The smile immediately drops and a scowl replaces it. She's also a tad glad she's wearing something less revealing than when Peeta had stopped by before. Black tank, bra (THANK GOD!), and plaid pajama bottoms.

"You're awake!" The blonde jumps forward and wraps her arms about Katniss's middle. She, without a second thought, hugged her back and held her close. She looks up to see a few dropped mouth at her little display. Unconsciously, a smile slips onto her face just at Prim and her sweet, polite self. "Good morning! Or should I say 'night'?"

"I don't know… which do you think it is?" She asks Haymitch- even he can't help but smile at the sisters. "Actually, nevermind, you don't know anything _Old Man_!" she jokes and yelps when Prim hits her side. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for being impolite." She just shakes her head and shoots her sister a smile.

"You should know by now that I'm not 'polite' Prim." She looks at the bowls little red on the kitchen island and hums, "Mmmm, ice cream? That's what you're eating? I think I'll have some." Everyone continues to look on, wondering why they'd never seen this side of her before. "Alright," she addresses the group, "let me get ready and we'll go."

Haymitch clears his throat. "Go _where_ exactly?" he asks, both amused and irritated.

"Out."

"At eleven?"

"Yep." She finishes the ice cream in record time and races up the stars. He's left, squinting and wonder what just happened. She was stubborn, there was no use trying to get her to stay. He shrugs his shoulder at Prim, who's cleaning the dishes and passes to go into his liquor cabinet. He grabs any random bottle and bids the kids a short 'night'.

He knew he might regret this in the morning but he couldn't sleep.

* * *

"It was Seneca that threw me. He isn't the brightest. As you surely know." Boggs was standing across from his daughter-in-law almost- _almost_- surprised. For a moment, he thought he was crazy, she wouldn't, she _couldn't,_ but she did. It depressed him. This was the mother of his grandchild. There were time he saw her in Jo and others, he saw his son. He looks at her, the only thing good to ever come out of this woman was her daughter. So, when he did finally understand, he was almost surprised. Only almost. "I thought it was him, who threw the kids together, who put the idea of the circle in their heads… then he'd use them to reestablish his own powers through them." Coin was impassive, showing no emotion as he gave his little speech. "Then, I saw what was right in front of me. Right in my reach. You. What stumps me though, is where you got it. All the crystals were destroyed." She shakes her head sadly as her hand clamps around the object in her pocket hesitantly. It's rough surface on her palm…

"It was wrong of you to strip us of our power." She resolves, confident in her cause.

"There was a time for witchcraft. That time is gone, Alma. There's no use for it anymore."

"You've forgotten what it feels like, Boggs. To have such a rush. How long has it been? 15 years since you last practiced?" He still doesn't notice the object she holds in her hand. "This circle," she doesn't want to do this, but she has no choice, "it's different. If they're bound, you know what can be unleashed." She pleads with him through her mind, but she knows he's going to say it.

"I have to go to the Elders with this tomorrow." He hold out his hand, "Give me the crystal."

He doesn't expect this.

First his heart begins to pump faster, he thinks it's just nerves.

Then she starts to speak.

"You know, Boggs, I have a better idea."

It begins to get worse, aching. She walks closer.

"I think you should go back to the lake house, get some rest."

He realizes what she's doing just a she says it. He clutches his chest, defenseless.

"It'd be a shame if you had another heart attack. You might not survive it this time."

He gasps out one last word before things go black and he seizes up.

"You never loved my son."

He's gone before she can could tell him just how much she did- _does_.


End file.
